


The Cat and His Canary

by Shadowolf18



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowolf18/pseuds/Shadowolf18
Summary: The night has come, and it brings memories Alex would rather forget, because they stay with him, no matter how hard he fights. . . It was started by a cat.- Sweet Vanilla- Metallic Evergreen- Sultry Gin and Butterscotch(please read the notes at the beginning)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Cat and His Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> \- I own none of the characters and I hope this is never found by the creators of them
> 
> This is a pretty dark story and yes, I feel guilty for it but I just felt like it needed to be done.  
> Please feel free to curse and/or Kudo me in the comments below. 
> 
> This fic is best-read slowly, take time to process each sentence for a better experience
> 
> enjoy!

The house was dark, not a single trace of life in all it's expanse, save for the withering candle in the study, accompanied by an ever-present scritch-scratching of a quill and the creaking of an old wooden desk. Alexander had been up all night once more, a fate he seemingly could not escape. Three solemn knocks interrupted his nit-picking, a sign of the lovely voice that cut through the quiet. "Alex, the kids are asleep, will you be coming to bed tonight? I'd love to have you," Eliza said flirtatiously, making it clear what was on her mind. Having expected this, he simply sighed. This time, he was intent on turning her down. "I'm sorry 'liza, I just have a lot of work to do, I'm not really in the mood."

Alex prayed that she couldn't decipher the lack of anticipation in his voice, paired with fatigue and frustration. "Since when do you ever refuse my humble offerings?" her smiling eyes brought a flicker of love and joy in his next words. "I'm having a bit of a stalemate with myself in that department, it should pass with time." he hoped it would, and refused to think about it any further than that. "Well using the same excuse over and over is starting to make me question things a bit." She said with a touch of impatience, face now riddled with worry.

At this he half-leaned, half-stood up to kiss her, silencing her tremors. He took her hands in his and whispered gently "I love you with all my heart, you're irreplaceable, don't ever forget that-" he tucked some of her hair behind her ear "I just w-would like some time a-away from that matter altogether." He touched the burn mark on his Adam's apple. At this, Eliza's gaze became more puzzled and her mouth turned downwards the slightest bit. "Is it something I've done dear?" He shook his head firmly and replied: "Of course not, it could never have been." A troubled glance met his own daunting complexion, bearing just the smallest trace of- _fear._ "Then whatever is the matter, Alex?" 

He never could tell her the truth, but then, he would never tell anyone this secret. It would go to his grave, for better or for worse. What was the matter? Well, it was started by a cat.

Mister Secretary of the State decided to walk straight into the meeting, large as life, single-handedly knocking down everything Alex had dared to build within the confines of an hour, this infuriating him, he made Thomas Jefferson public enemy number one in his rulebook. Since then, he made it clear to oppose him on everything he touches, to make sure he didn't corrupt opinions as he so had the knack for. This being his attitude towards that walking theatric, it utterly devastated him once he realized he needed to find a soul-sucking compromise in order to have the tiniest chance of passing his financial plan. 

His hatred did not burn hot enough for him to overlook Jefferson's political influence, but desperation turned him reckless. After setting the date and being forced to agree on facing both him and Madison alone, _(considering they shot down the idea of inviting Washington to 'supervise', claimed it would turn tides in his favor)_ he prepared a speech, hell-bent on getting them to agree. He'd do whatever it took.

The day of, Alexander spent 30 minutes building up his confidence, 30 minutes of precious time that would be more productive elsewhere he thought. After a run-in with Burr, who was so very green in the face with jealousy on the audience he'd accomplished, he seemed more mentally prepared than ever. Still, Aaron's words ran through him, sending a tingle on some nerves. _'Madison and Jefferson are merciless'_ Was it merely in jest? Or perhaps a warning? In any case, Hamilton felt fully equipped to handle what was waiting on the other side of that stained oak door.

_He couldn't have been more wrong_

* * *

From the second he turned around from locking the door, he was breathless. Those stares were predatory, they shook him down and gave cat-like nips to his mind. The mood of the room was far from what he had thought it'd be, almost like they were, in wait to strike. 

_He'd just see it coming too late._

"Right well let's get to business" Alex was already straining to change the awful feeling he was getting. "I'm aware that you two hold some grasp over the polls and I can make it in your favor to tip the scales." Thomas was already wearing his award-winning smirk "how so? _Hamilton~_ " The way he uttered Alex's name sent shivers down his spine and knives into his gullet, but he refused to yield his persuasion at all.

"W-well" _damn his stutter_ "I'm willing to negotiate any term you prefer." Instantly, his entire speech was wiped from memory when Madison spoke: "What makes you think we'd want to negotiate with a bastard?" Any and all determination was ripped from Alex then and there, his eyes now empty of hope to get the job done. "Relax James, even though he has been a little shit, I'll bite." He licked his lips and made Alex feel vulnerable under those pupils, cutting daggers into his confidence. "We've already decided, we want the capital, it ought to be in our fair state of green, wouldn't you agree James?" "Most definitely" he replied. Smiles appeared on each of their faces, but that sick and sadistic kind. 

Hamilton went into panic mode at that, but remaining a calm exterior. "Deal, if that's all then I've got a lot of paperwork to finish gentlemen, so if you don't mind I'll just be heading out now." His fear and anxiety were evident, and they dove to attack it. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast Hamilton, so eager, so _hungry_ " He could've sworn on seeing slits in those eyes as they both circled around him, standing between him and the door. "is that what they make of you down _there,_ boys pretending to be men?" And Madison stopped, stopped at his precious exit. But Jefferson leaned back behind him and bent down to whisper in his ear: "it seems so, he is, after all, desperate for everything. A station, a legacy, some recognition, stability, _love_. But there can't much of any of that down in the garbage bins, can there? Just ask his mother." 

_That_ had struck a chord, insulting his background was one thing, but to bring up the sole light of his life until he managed to get on that boat. He would _not_ stand for that. So he did the only logical thing. He punched Jefferson square in the sniffer. At least, he would've if the devil hadn't had such fast reflexes to catch it. Out of everything Thomas had done so far, this scared him the most. It didn't take long for his hand to travel from Alex's knuckles to his wrist, holding in place against his struggle. Madison simply watched the event unfold from his stained oak backrest. 

Then, Thomas leaned into his ear so close, Alex could feel his breath, hot and staggered, _impatient_ _"I wonder if you've got the same knack for it that your mother did."_ It finally hit Alex what they had on their mind for this particular session. He almost screamed as he felt his heart in his stomach, his emotions as chaotic and desperate as his attempts to wriggle himself out of that iron grip. He thrashed and kicked Thomas in the leg, shouting for help, Washington, Burr, anyone when 

_Smack_

The sting barely registered as he was thrown to the ground with all the force Jefferson could muster. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to _move, run, leave, **get away please get away.**_ Allowing himself to fall turned out to be a big mistake, for his hands were seized and pinned, tied together and put firmly on the floor. "Jefferson, what are you doing? S-stop, knock it off!" He could not move, simply lie there helpless as Thomas straddled him, slowly pulling off each article of clothing. He started shouting again but a hand was clapped over his mouth. "This is quite a compromising situation? You wouldn't want to tell anyone you were so easily overpowered, do you?" pride shut him up. "Good, now if you behave, I promise to take a look at our little political _negotiation_ " His plan was the last thing on his mind, he just wanted to _get away from this monster._

Suddenly he felt a sickening palm wrap around his throat, threatening to make him pass out, followed by a nightmare sensation of Thomas's lips on his own, his tongue down his throat, and it was **_wrong_** , he tasted like expensive wine and ink, not Eliza's sweet vanilla or Angelica's strong metallic evergreen, nor John's sultry gin and butterscotch. Just _**wrong.**_ He tasted like _**wrong**_ , which made him burn rope into his wrists and forced him to scream again and gave him the urge to vomit his whole being. His toes curled violently, and his violation only got worse when he felt the burn f a brand on his neck, sizzling its way into his skin. The poke was soon tossed away, but not forgotten, he stared at it there.

He didn't even notice all he had left was his underwear until he felt it, the bite, deep enough to draw blood. "oh, Hamilton, don't you want to be my bitch today?" he winced at that and heard an oak stained chuckle."Don't you want to serve your master?" Of course, he has this kind of complex, the kind designed to make you mindless. And if Alex was in the business of keeping his sanity, he _must_ play along. 

"You will obey me." _A slap_ "Answer with yes, sir and we won't have a problem darlin'"

_A bite_

"Say it, whore" He was on the verge of crying, but would not give them the satisfaction of tears. "Y-y-yes s-sir" he whimpered, angry at himself for lacking the courage to stay strong

"I can't hear you" _A slap_

"Yes sir!"

"See, was that so hard?"

He wanted to bury that magenta evil, burn it until it called for help, but his anger could not forsake his fear. That tongue that felt of poison slipped over his nipple, licking its way over it, again and again, sucking and biting until Thomas made eye-contact with him, and against all his willpower: "Ah-h" And if Jefferson was indeed a cat, its ears perked hearing that pained, high-pitched sound, girl-like in nature. His lips were bit bloody red after he'd made it, in shame of himself. He braced for the force but instead of a cold slap, "I love that noise, and I want to hear more of it, got it Slut? Don't hold back."

"No!"

" _No?_ "

"I-I don't like it."

_A bite and a slap_

"Well that's too bad, now open up"

"What?"

Before Alex had the chance to say a word he was cut off by the intrusion, its taste so filthy he does cry. The cock meets the back of his throat every thrust and _it's killing him._

"You just love this, don't you? So eager to please anyone you need something from, Hamilton? Isn't that right?" Silence. _A slap to his now naked butt_

Fear drove him, while the trash heap in his mouth led to him trying to choke on it, hoping to pass out _anywhere but here_. "Yesh-thsir" "Good boy, how cute, you can't speak clearly because your filthy bastard mouth is so filled with my dick? How does it feel being rendered speechless? Huh? Are you feeling useful? This is where you belong, where you always have belonged, don't you deserve to be put in place, _slave?_ "Yesh thsir" Before he knows it, cum is being poured down his throat at an alarming rate, he first wants to spit as hard as humanly possible but-"If you let one drop on the floor, you're licking it up and then I'm going to choke you out while you make those beautiful noises of struggle. . ." Alex paled as he swallowed all of it and gagged twice. At this point, the tears would not stop falling.

The feline began to lick him all over and suddenly he's never wanted anything to end more in his life. His eyes were shut as he tried to fade away, he was being thrust into and it hurt as if fire has pulled into his veins, spreading everywhere tearing him in two. Jefferson set an intolerable pace and he began to drift. . .

* * *

Eliza's morning kisses, swift and supportive, but just enough to get him through the day, she was courteous and taught him how to look for the best in people, no matter how clouded things may be. Her and sweet vanilla.

Angelica's walks among the park, their routine hand-holding and squeezing, a calm, soft way to carry on when times got tough, she taught him to never give up hope, no matter how dark things may seem. Her and metallic evergreen.

John's smile, his hot and heavy moments, another glass when we didn't believe we'd see the dawn, he was kind and fearless, taught him how to stand up to what ails you, and believe in yourself in any case of the impossible. Him and sultry gin and butterscotch.

_He must fight._

* * *

"Be a good boy and make use to me, I want to hear your voice, whore" 

"Yes sir" Why won't he fight? What is wrong? He must, he must he must?

_He can't._

_Sweet vanilla, A bite on the shoulder_

_Metallic evergreen, A lick of the nipple and a kiss_

_Sultry gin and butterscotch, Another thrust and a purr in his ear_

_He can't anymore_

"Yes sir, p-please"

"Please what?"

"Please, h-harder sir! Ah-ah I need it, sir!"

"There's my boy."


End file.
